gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Acquaintance/Transcript
More Personalities Starts With Gumball And Darwin Walking Through The School Gumball: Darwin, Try To List All The Personalities Of The Students. Darwin: Cheerleader, Intense, Clumsy, Shy, Spoiled, Western, Spy, Politely Civilized, Funny, Sporty, Big, Our Fan, Sharp, Popular, Germaphobic, Mean, Another Mean, Foreign, Our Nemesis, And Emo. Gumball: Well I Know All Of Those People! Darwin: But I Don't Know Of Any Others! Gumball: Let's Come Up With A Name And See If Someone Else Could Be Found. Gumball And Darwin: JACK? JACK? JACK WHERE ARE YOU? JAAAAAAAACK!!! WE'RE TALKING TOO YOU!! ARE YOU DEAF? REVEAL YOURSELF! JACK?? Can Be Seen Talking To Banana Joe Banana Joe: Those Kids Seem Like They Need You For Something. Jack: Okay, Be Right Back. Someone Is Named Jack Walks Over To The Watterson Boys Jack: Hey, I'm Jackson Green Pod! But You Can call Me Jack! Gumball: (muttering to Darwin) This Is So Embarrassing. Jack: do You Like Me Or Something? I'm Male Y'Know! Darwin: Let's Save Our Selfs From Our Arch-Nemesis: Extreme Embarrassment. And Darwin Run Away Carrie: Wait! What About Rob? ... Never Mind. Arch Nemesis And Friends Next Day, Gumball And Darwin Run Into Jack, Maya, Wolfie, Bed, Jerry, Barry, And Dolphie Gumball: Reveal Yourself Embarrassment! Come And Have A Fight With U-s? Jack: These Are My Friends, Maya- Maya: Cover You Ears! Jack: Who I Lo- Stop It Self! Wolfie He's A Prankster Who Scares People Occasionally, Bed, Who Sticks Up To His Name And Loves Sleeping, Jerry, The Good Ol' Blueberry, Barry, A Grizzly Who Is Actually A Nice Guy And The Perfect Friend, And Dolphie, She's The Popular Dolphin, Oh And Don't Forget Rob! He's A Cyclops And An Arch-Nemesis. Have You Seen Gumball And Darwin Watterson Lately? Gumball: No, I'm- Help Me Darwin! Darwin: Bubblegum Chewers! Gumball: i'm Bubblegum Chewers! Rob: Are You Kidding Me Jack? Jack: What It's Bubblegum And Darwin Chewers! What Could Go On? Carrie: Stop Trying To Destroy My Friends! Rob: Oh So Those Were The Wattersons? Carrie: No, I'm Friends With The Chewerses! Rob: Okay Then. (Muttering) I Will Destroy Those Kids! Carrie: What Was That? Rob: UH, NOTHING! Chewerses Or Wattersons? Is Following Gumball And Darwin Home. Gumball And Darwin: Shoo! Shoo! Carrie: No, This Is Important. Rob Knows Your Faking That "Chewers" Last Name! He's Planning to Attack You While You Guys Are Asleep. Gumball: I Don't Care About That Arch-Nemesis, I Care About Our Other One. Carrie: Do You Think It's Fun To have More Than One Arch-Nemesis? Gumball: No Carrie. We're Talking About Embarrassment. Two Boys Arrive At Home To Find Jack And Rob In Their House Nicole: Hi Boys! Who Are Your Friends Here? Gumball: Those Aren't Our Friends, But The Peapod Is Jack. Nicole: And The Cyclops? Rob: Oh Yeah. Nicole, What Is Your Family's Last Name? Nicole: Watterson. Rob: I Knew It. Gumball: Darwin, We Should Have Listened To Carrie. Summon Her. Darwin: How? Back To A Scene From "The Mirror" Gumball: Carrie Carrie Carrie Carrie Carrie! Back Darwin: Right! Carrie Carrie Carrie Carrie carrie! Pops Up Carrie: What Am I Doing Here? Gumball: We Need Your Help! Carrie: On It! Peapod vs. Cyclops Starts At School Jack: Hey, Robby! How's It Going. Rob: Not Good. I Was Attacked By a Ghost Of Some Sort? Jack: Oh, You Mean Carrie? Darwin: Carrie Carrie Carrie Carrie! Jack: What? Pops Up Carrie: Okay Jack, You Must Have Befriended Rob Only After Befriending Gumball And Darwin To Destroy Them! What Do You Have To Say For Yourself? Jack: Nothing. I'm Innocent! Carrie: You And Rob, To The Gym, Now. Jack: Okay.. Jack: (loud) Carrie, Why Am I In Here? Rob: I'm Afraid carrie Isn't Here, Former-Friend! Jack: What's Going On Here? Rob: We're Going To Have A Fight! Faints The Gym Battle Rob: After This, You Will Want to Be Reincarnated! Jack: I Would Never Wish For Such A Thing! Also, Why Have You Changed? Rob: I Realized You Were Friends With The Wattersons After All! Jack: Maya! Wolfie! Bed! Jerry! Help!!!!!! Rob: Oh Now, Where Were We, Oh Jack Figured Out His Friends Weren't Around And Had To Fight Rob! Jack: I'm Not Fighting You! And This Isn't A Book! Rob: Yeah, It's Not A Book, It's A Video Game! Yeah, It's A Remake Of That Kebab Fighters Game! Jack: No It's Not, AND I HATE THAT GAME!!!! Kicks Rob Out Of The Gym And Walks Out, Then Finds His Friends Jack: Where Were You Guys? Maya: We Were Just Doing Wolfie's Chores So He Would Stop Scaring Us. Jack: Next Time, Help A Friend First. Maya: Sorry, But It's Wolfie's Fault For Scaring Us In The First place. The Sleep'n'Sneak Attack Wolfie: Yeah, Sorry Guys. And Sorry Bed For Doing The Sleep'n'Sneak Attack On You While You Were Sleeping! Bed: It's Oka- *Falls Asleep* Overhears Rob: The Sleep'n'Sneak Attack, I Know That! To Gumball And Darwin sleeping And Then Appearing in a dream Gumball: Darwin, This Is Paradise! Darwin: Oh My God Yes! Two Run Around The Place While Peaceful Music Plays Until It Turns Dark And A Cyclops-Ghost-King Appears Cyclops-Ghost-King: I Am Rob! Bow Before Me Slaves! And Darwin Scream, And After It Goes Back To them Sleeping Darwin Continues Screaming Rob: That Was Only A Dream, But Prepare To be Destroyed! Carrie: That's A Call Of Distress! Maya! Wolfie! Bed! Jerry! Time To Save Our Friend! Rob: After This, You'll Want To be Reincarnated Suddenly Gets Kidnapped By Carrie, Maya, Wolfie, Bed, And Jerry Carrie: And He Won't Be! Rob: Grrrr!!! Gumball: Thanks Carrie! Carrie: Any Time! Darwin: Yeah! Now Let's Go Dream some More! Everyone Except Rob: Yay!!! Then falls Asleep The End! Category:Episode Transcripts